twilightsagabookandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte and Peter - Their Story...
Charlotte watched as all the trees surpassed her as she ran. She wasn't just running, she was bolting, pumping all the vampire speed she could from her small legs. She could hear Peter flanking behind her, calling for her to hurry up, to go faster. Charlotte remembered every small detail of the last hour or so. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail, thinking up the perfect speech she could to please Maria. Little did she know she would soon be called to be killed. And by Jasper. She stared at her reflection in the small broken reflecting glass. She looked dirty and blood clung to parts of her top. The remains of her last battle stained her outfit. She hadn't changed for a while because they were always fighting, always searching. There was no use to change except if her clothes were becoming too broken and worn to wear. She took a deep unnecessary breath, and heard a light tap on her door."Come in" she chimed. She was pleased to see Peter walk in. '' ''He was very easy on the eyes and he always seemed sweet to her, but he looked like he was always holding something back. She smiled at him and dusted off her clothes. "Hello, Peter. What brings you here?" Charlotte was happy to see him smile as he shrugged."I was told to come and get you for Jasper," he told her. "Ohh, ok. Where is he?" She leaned on the wall of the nearly disheveled building Maria picked for them to stay in for the day. "How are-" Charlotte was cut off by another tapping of the door. "Yes?" she called."Charlotte? Can I speak to you please?" '' ''It was the familiar country accent of Jasper."Of course, one moment." She didn't know whether to be excited or scared, but she opened the door and walked out with Peter trailing not too far from her. She lolled behind Jasper, and silence fall upon the three of them. She saw Maria and the other two in the distance. They looked deviant, the thought of what they might have been planning vaguely tickled her mind. Jasper turned so they were almost concealed because of the intricate path that it took to get to the three. Jasper stopped them and told them to wait here. She nodded, trying to keep up a smile. She was called to a line with a bunch of other newborns she sort of new. '' ''They all were tense, like her. She wasn't sure with this was all about, so she listened carefully. Names were being called from a list and she felt uncomfortable and somewhat scared. She heard her name and she stepped turned and began to see if Peter was around her, she desperately needed to see his face. She didn't know why her name was called but it couldn't be good. If something were to happen she wanted to see his face before it did. She scoped him out and saw his angry expression- that was not a good sign. He came toward her, his chest was heaving with great breaths. "Peter?" She asked lightly. He looked at her with the most intense look she had ever seen."Run." he told her. '' ''He seemed upset, angry, mean, and scary all at once. "Run!" He said again, because she was frozen in her spot, she was too baffled. He repeated himself and she shook from her phase."W-where? Why?" She was confused, but she trusted him, and he seemed like he would make her. She was much smaller than him, he could just take her. He pointed towards the ferny woods, but she didn't think she could get away from them, and especially not on her looked at him with lost eyes. '' ''"I- I can't get away from them. You know that." He grabbed onto her wrist. She could tell he was trying to be easy about it but his anger made him tug a little too hard."I'll go with you. I'll be there soon. Go! Now!" Charlotte heard the murmurs of the other four in the distance, coming closer and without any further thought she ran. Her wrist slipped from the hard yet comforting grip of Peter's and she bolted into the forest, going as fast as she could. Charlotte stopped. She also stopped trying to remember. She looked back to Peter, and he seemed confused. "Do you think we're safe now?" "Yes. They're far gone." Charlotte sat on a nearby rock and put her head in her lap, remembering again. "Charlotte!" She remembered Peter calling after her as he ran as fact as he could, catching up to her to escape with her. He told her to try and run faster, and she did, pumping her small legs on and off the ground, running as fast as she could. She looked at him as they ran. They had nothing with them. It was scary she didn't know if she would escape. She heard the pounding of Maria and her alliance after them. Peter's hand was on her back, pushing her forward. She was glad she couldn't get tired, she would have nearly fainted if she did. Peter pulled Charlotte into a small cavern. It just looked like an oversized rock with a hallow middle and an opening. He pushed his inside. '' ''She fit easily since she was so small. He told her to stay no matter what before he ran off. She stayed there silently and made everything about her still when the others passed by, searching for her. The bush blocking the view of the rock gave her just enough slits and cuts to see through it to know when it was dark and when they were gone. She didn't know how long she was in there, but the moon was up when Peter came for her. It was a great relief when she saw him, she almost fell into his arms. If he was in a battle with them he never told her, he just pulled her out of the rock and made them run again. Charlotte felt the hands of Peter on her back and he sat beside her in the present. She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but her sore throat seized her up. She hadn't hunted since they left, there had been no people around. Peter seemed to understand and pulled her into his arms. She fell against his chest and shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of silent intimacy. His chin was on her head and she breathed slowly, finding a peaceful state of mind for the first time throughout the whole thing. She looked up to Peter and tried to speak, ignoring her hoarse, burning throat. "Thank you, Peter." His arms almost tightened around her if she wasn't mistaken. "What are we going to do? We have no money. No anything." "Don't worry about it. Just relax for a little," Peter said smoothly, but she knew he was anxious about it too. It was at that moment she wished she could sleep. It would be a good excuse to stay in his arms, but suddenly they were up and moving again. This time they ran at a slower pace, but it was still fast. They finally heard the first sign of humanity. Moving cities, and loud, old cars. Charlotte could smell them first, and her throat ached and ached. She lunged for the first human she saw, pulling him from the outskirts of the woods and biting into his neck almost instantly. She pulled the money from his pockets when she was finished, but she was still so, so thirsty. It took her two more humans to feel satisfied. Each time she took their money, and it seemed she had enough to buy another outfit. She stole the hat from the second guy she hunted on and put it on to cover her eyes. She waited for Peter to finish, and he was just as thirsty as she was. Charlotte reached into her pocket and pulled out the money. They both smiled. "I'll be right back. What size are you?" He told her and she walked to the most nearby store. She bought herself light denim jeans, a red t shirt that would fit her nice, and a gray hoodie sweater. She bought Peter light denim jeans also, a brown t shirt, and a gray sweater too. She got then underwear and elastics so she could tie her hair from her face. She bought them both black sneakers, estimating his size and purchased them. Charlotte strolled out and ran to Peter in a human pace, always keeping her head down. "I think I hear a stream in the distance. We can clean there." They strolled off until in fact they found a stream. She jumped in and finding comfort in the water she waded around. They were both still fully clothed and she splashed him, laughing for the first time in a while. He splashed her back, smiling too, and they went on with their splash fight for a while. Charlotte laughed and lunged to push him under and he caught her, his hands holding her waist to fight her away. He lowered her back into the water and she laughed, her laugh dying down as she looked intensely in his eyes. Feelings she couldn't pin point came rushing into her as she saw those eyes. They were beautiful and intense and fierce all at once."I love you," he told her. She gasped lightly and looked away awkwardly, before becoming nervous all over again."Oh," she said. And it was the wrong thing because he was making his way to the other side of the lake. "I'll stay on this side and you stay on that so we can wash." She felt bad, maybe he thought she didn't like him. Because she did, she loved him even. But she couldn't find the courage to say it. Charlotte went to her side and stripped, so she could wash and also tried to rub the dirt off of her clothes. When she did she wrapped the sopping wet clothes around her to cover up before changing into her new clothes. Peter was finished too and he was already making plans for their next move, but he wouldn't look at her."We can stay over there." He pointed to a big tree. "If it rains we would stay dry and-" "Peter, I love you," she told him. It was late, but the sooner the better. He turned to her almost dumbfounded. It took him a split second to rush over to her and wrap her in his arms. Her lips were pressed to his vigorously and intensely. Her arms were around his neck and the kiss they shared was absolutely perfect… Category:FanFiction Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Character